PUJA KULIT KERANG AJAIB!
by Al-chii NekoNyan
Summary: Alibaba,Aladdin,Morgiana,dan Hakuryuu terjebak! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?


Ogenki desuka,minna-sama? :D

Udah lama banget author Al nggak muncul,ya :3

Maklum,RL author sibuk banget,dan baru sempet buka ffn setelah satu tahun/? -_-v

Jadi,author ganti suasana dengan bikin ff Magi,nggak mesti Pandora Hearts,kan? \-w-/

Oke,check it out,readers!

* * *

Rating: Teen

Genre: Humor

Warning: Lawakan maksa,garing,ada sedikit yaoi nyangkut(?),Typo,OOC,de es be

Original Character of Magi by Shinobu Ohtaka,fanfict by Al-chii NekoNyan

* * *

Di siang hari di sebuah padang pasir yang super-duper-mega-giga-tetra-blaster-jumbo-combo-tripel-dabel puanashnya(?),ada seseorang pemuda berambut emas dengan mata emasnya,sedang ngesot-ngesot di tengah pasir,bersama dengan 3 sahabatnya yang tampaknya tenang-tenang saja dengan panas begituan.

"Kau tak apa,Alibaba-san?" tanya satu-satunya anak perempuan,Morgiana,pada si pemuda berambut emas itu.

Dengan wajah sok cool di paksa-paksain,Alibaba menjawab sambil ngos-ngosan, "Ja-jangan khawatir... Morg... Aku... Masih... Hidup..."

Anak laki-laki yang paling kecil dan berambut biru mendekati Alibaba dengan menaiki sorbannya, "Butuh tumpangan,Alibaba-kun?"

Alibaba masih menggeleng dengan ekspresi sok cool padahal udah setengah mampus.

Hakuryuu yang beneran cool hanya memandangi Alibaba dengan tatapan kasihan.

Tapi,ketika mereka berjalan,tiba-tiba saja Morgiana merasa kakinya masuk ke dalam pasir.

"Apa ini?!" seru Morgiana kaget.

"Pasir hisap!" seru Aladdin,berusaha menarik Morgiana,dibantu Hakuryuu.

Alibaba yang tampaknya pendengaran dan pengelihatannya mulai kabur karena kepanasan,tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi dan melewati Aladdin dan Hakuryuu yang masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik Morgiana,dan akhirnya ia berhenti di tempat Morgiana tersangkut.

"ALIBABA!" seru Morgiana,Aladdin,dan Hakuryuu serempak.

"He?" Alibaba masih belom 'ngeh' kalau ia mulai masuk ke dalam pasir.

"Alibaba,kau tenggelam!" seru Hakuryuu panik,menarik lengan Alibaba sekuat tenaga.

"Wah!" Alibaba baru 'ngeh',dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya justru 'wah'. Sungguh nggak nyambung.

Karena lengah,Aladdin dan Hakuryuu mulai tertarik pasir hisap itu.

"TIDAAAK!" seru mereka berempat bersamaan.

Hening beberapa saat...

"Hueeee,akankah kita mati? TIDAAAAK! Aku belum dapat cewek cantik!" ujar Alibaba meratap.

"Alibaba-kun?" terdengar suara Aladdin di sampingnya.

"TUHAN,KALAUPUN SUARA ALADDIN INI CUMA MIMPI,KENAPA TIDAK SUARA MORGIANA YANG TERDENGAR?"

"Kenapa harus aku,Ali-san?" balas suara Morgiana yang terdengar bergema.

"Hei,Alibaba! Daripada meratap terus,mendingan nyalain api pakai piso kamu!" tiba-tiba ada suara Hakuryuu yang langsung nyerocos.

Masih belom 'ngeh' dan ngirain ini mimpi,Alibaba mengambil pisau yang ia selipkan di pinggangnya,dan kemudian menyalakan api.

"Alibaba-kun! Ternyata memang benar yang meratap tadi adalah kamu!" seru Aladdin yang tiba-tiba melompat memeluknya.

"Loh?" Alibaba kaget. "Kita belom mati?"

"Sebaiknya di tes," ujar Hakuryuu yang tiba-tiba memegang dada Alibaba.

"KAMU NGAPAIN,MATA SEBELAH?!" Alibaba berteriak syok,mengira Hakuryuu gegar otak atau jangan-jangan dari sononya emang gay.

"Mengecek apa kita masih di dunia nyata. Ya,dan tampaknya memang masih," jawab Hakuryuu tanpa dosa,masih meng-grepe-grepe Alibaba.

Morgiana menatap tajam mereka berdua dengan wajah memerah,sementara Aladdin hanya melongo kebingungan.

"... Hakuryuu napsu...," gumam Morgiana dengan nada monoton.

Morgiana kemudian melihat ke sisi lain dari tempat mereka jatuh,kemudian bicara pada Aladdin, "Aladdin,tampaknya tempat kita terjatuh ini adalah sebuah terowongan tersembunyi."

Aladdin mengangguk,kemudian membalas, "Kurasa juga begitu. Mungkin ini adalah tambang yang terbengkalai. Yah,setidaknya suhu di sini lebih dingin daripada di atas sana.

Setelah Alibaba berhasil meyakinkan Hakuryuu kalau mereka masih di dunia nyata dan membuatnya berhenti di grepe-grepe,Alibaba mendatangi Aladdin dan Morgiana yang dari tadi berusama melihat ujung dari terowongan itu,sementara Hakuryuu melihat ke atas langit-langit.

"Tampaknya langit-langit terowongan ini cukup tinggi. Kita tak akan bisa memanjat ke atas," gumam Hakuryuu,mencoba menggapai langit-langit.

* * *

N/A

Ngomong-ngomong,author pengen ngingetin aja,kalau mereka semua lupa pada sorban Aladdin yang bisa terbang

End of N/A

* * *

"Jadi,apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Alibaba dengan nada panik.

Morgiana masih menatap kearah terowongan panjang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusuri terowongan ini?" saran Morgiana.

"Bagaimana dengan duduk-diam-disini-dan-menunggu-pertolongan-datang?" Alibaba mengeja kalimatnya dengan nada kesal.

"Oh iya!" seru Aladdin tiba-tiba dan membuat ketiga orang lainnya menoleh padanya. "Mungkin aku punya sesuatu yang membantu!"

"Cepat keluarkan,Aladdin!" ujar Alibaba semangat.

"INI DIA!" Aladdin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam celananya(?). Sebuah kerang berwarna ungu dengan sebuah tali penarik di salah satu sisinya.

"Itu... Apa?" tanya Hakuryuu dengan nada syok karena ia mengira Aladdin bercanda.

"Ini adalah benda kebanggaanku! KULIT KERANG AJAIB!" Aladdin memeluk kerang aneh itu seolah itu adalah boneka teddy bear.

Alibaba,Morgiana,dan Hakuryuu saling pandang. Bagaimana bisa sebuah kerang berwarna ungu dengan tali penarik di sisinya bisa jadi sebuah penentu kehidupan mereka berikutnya?

"Wahai Kulit Kerang Ajaib,apa yang harus kami lakukan agar bisa kembali ke Sindria?" Aladdin berkata pada kerang ajaib itu,kemudian menarik talinya.

Kemudian keluar suara dari kerang tersebut, "Tetap menunggu."

"PUJA KULIT KERANG AJAIB!" seru Aladdin yang mabok sendiri(?),kemudian nyembah si kerang.

"Jadi,kita... Tetep diam di sini?" tanya Hakuryuu ragu-ragu.

"YA!" jawab Aladdin mantap.

Mereka berempat-pun duduk bersila di tanah terowongan.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

Alibaba mulai garuk-garuk pantat.

20 menit...

25 menit...

"Kok nggak terjadi apa-apa,ya?" gumam Morgiana.

30 menit...

Hakuryuu ngupil.

35 menit...

40 menit...

45 menit...

50 menit...

55 menit...

1 jam...

Alibaba jungkir balik.

Hakuryuu ngisep jempol.

Morgiana mulai nendang-nendang dinding terowongan.

2 jam...

3 jam...

Alibaba depresi dan garuk-garuk dinding, "SUDAH CUKUP! AKU MAU KELUAR DARI SINI! BALIK KE SINDRIA TERUS MAKAN ENAK,KETEMU AMA CEWEK CANTIK!"

BRUGH!

Hening.

Aladdin melongo.

Morgiana pasang tampang dongo.

Hakuryuu goyang dolooo/? #apaini

Dan bagaimana dengan Alibaba? Dia ketiban ama sesuatu yang baru saja jatoh dari lubang tempat mereka masuk tadi dan sekarang terkapar.

"Lho?" ujar Aladdin kaget.

"Lho?" balas seseorang yang baru saja masuk tadi,yang ternyata adalah Ja'far.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka saling jatuh cinta/? #salahnaskahwoi

Maaf,author sedikit khilaf(?).

Mereka saling berpandangan. Melongo satu sama lain.

"Ja'far-san,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Aladdin polos.

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri... DAN KALIAN!" balas Ja'far yang membuat Alibaba sontak kebangun,refleks duduk,dan sukses bikin Ja'far kejedot dinding terowongan.

"Loh? Apa yang terjadi?" Alibaba bangun dengan muka dongo.

Alibaba yang kebingungan karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya,Aladdin,Hakuryuu,dan Morgiana justru melihat ke belakang Alibaba. Alibaba pun ikutan menoleh ke belakang,dan mendapati sosok Ja'far yang nyawanya udah terbang setengah,yang kemudian di tangkep Aladdin dan di masukin lagi ke Ja'far.

Ja'far kebangun kayak orang dikejer setan bersosok Sinbad,kemudian mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

Hakuryuu menoleh penuh arti pada Aladdin,dan tampaknya Aladdin peka buangets. Aladdin mengambil 'Kulit Kerang Ajaib',kemudian menyembah kerang itu bersama Hakuryuu yang telah dapat merasakan kekuatan mistik kerang tersebut.

Selesai melakukan penghormatan pada kerang ajaib,Aladdin bertanya dengan antusias pada Ja'far, "Ja'far-san,kau pasti utusan dari 'Kulit Terang Ajaib','kan?"

"Hah?" Ja'far bingung.

"Baiklah,jadi,ayo bawa kami kembali ke Sindria!" seru Hakuryuu semangat.

Ja'far cepat-cepat bicara, "Tunggu,tunggu. Kurasa kalian salah paham. Aku tak kenal 'Kulit Kerang Ajaib'. Dan lagi... AKU JUGA TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA CARA KITA KEMBALI KE SINDRIA."

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Teriakan Alibaba,Aladdin,dan Hakuryuu menggema dalam terowongan tersebut.

Morgiana diem di pojokan sendirian sambil pundung.

* * *

**Epilog**

Akhirnya empat sekawan itu dan Ja'far berhasil keluar dari dalam terowongan.

Bagaimana caranya? Silahkan anda pikirkan sendiri (v-_-)v

Dan ngomong-ngomong,'Kulit Kerang Ajaib'-nya Aladdin itu barang bajakan,makanya nggak ampuh/? /nahloh

* * *

Akhirnya ni fanfict nyampe ujung juga~ *nari hula hula*

Garing,ya? Maap ya,soalnya selera humor author agak jelek -a

Gegara abis nonton Spongebob Squarepants Red Mist (yang tau,gaperlu di jelasin lah,ya),entah kenapa author kepikiran ama Kulit Kerang ajaib /apahubungannyacoba

Yaudah,sekian dari author Al,mohon review-nya,ya :D


End file.
